Cai en tus Brazos
by HWinchester8
Summary: Castiel revela sentimientos a dean los cuales nunca debio hacer


_Artista: Destielwinchi (desty) te quiero mucho pero re mucho me ha encantado el art te quedo bello _

_Beta: Evian_ Fork _

_Warning : Destiel / 21+ no apto para menores /pregnant men _

_Resumen: este es mi destiel para misha month y dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas taolee en si este fic trata de cass y dean y entonces ellos hacen y luego mmm no mejor leanlo pq les cuento todo en el resumen _

_Habia perdido sus poderes y ahora estaba destinado a tener una vida como mortal por que? Se p__regunta el angel mil veces en su mente y aun lo recuerda como si solo hubiera pasado ayer _

_Estaba con sam y dean hace unos años atras cuando todavia se dedicaban al llamado ''negocio familiar'' estaban detras de la pista de un angel el cual queria que el apocalipsis se llevara a cabo, lograron captar el mismo gracias a una informacion de una fuente anonima la cual castiel no quiso revelar para seguridad de los Winchester, usaron la tipica trampa para angeles aceite de Jerusalem que castiel habia conseguido obviamente pq ni sam ni dean hiban a dar un viaje alla para conseguir un aceite que seguramente no sabian como coño era_

_Segun la fuente anonima de castiel el angel apareceria en Oregon cerca de un almacen abandonado. El primero en protestar como siempre dean_

_Cass me puedes explicar que hacemos aqui estoy hasta aqui –indica senalandose la frente – de ustedes los malditos angeles-_

_Mira dean es algo que hay que hacer! no podemos permitir que este querubin venga a provocar el apocalipsis tu sabes que te he dicho ya …- y por ahi sigui cass con la cantaleta_

_SILENCIO – indico sam interrumpiendo a cass – vamos a lo que vinimos mientras mas rapido acabemos con esto mejor-_

_VAMOS! -grito el angel_

_Dean queria matarlos a los dos no le gustaba ser ignorado y mucho menos silenciado como acababa de hacer Sammy muchas gracias! asi que con trompa como si fuera un nene chiquito siguio a castiel y sam que buscaban rastros del angel _

_Luego de unos pasos y vueltas sin sentido encontraron al angel el cual se encontraba hablando con Gabriel , al este ver a los chicos se desaparecio dejando a anna sola en escena al ver a castiel ella abrio los ojos como dos focos de carro Nuevo y tratando en vano imitar una perfecta serenidad mira fijamente a castiel sin perder de vista a los hermanos Winchester_

_Que hcs aqui castiel , que ahora no puedo estar en ningun sitio sin que te aparezcas _

_No me importa lo que hagas anna con tu vida no eres mas que un simple angel caido y en serio creiste que no descubriria que intentabas traer el apocalipsis y claro que no te lo voy a permitir_

_Castiel sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que anna pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento en falso tomo el aceite que guardaba en el bolsillo de su gabaldina y en un acto rapido lo arrojo a anna dejandola levemente mojada con el aceite, castiel chasqueo los dedos y le prendio fuego_

_La temperatura aumento inmediatamente el calor era parecida al del infierno mismo los hermanos derramaban chorros de sudor como si estuvieran corriendo un marathon, anna ardia en llamas sus gritos eran agonizantes como una bruja que es quemada en la hoguera y llenaban todo el lugar con la poca fuerza que quedaba logro sacar el cuchillo de matar angeles y lo arrojo a dean atinandole al estomago _

_Dean abrio los ojos agonizantes por el dolor ocasionado se llevo la mano a la herida y miro la mano ensangrentada retiro el cuchillo con cuidado y lentamente para no empeorar la herida pero era demasiado tarde se mira su mano y estaba cubierta de sangre roja la cual seguia saliendo de este como una represa abierta en este momento su vision comenzo a hacerse borrosa y cayo de rodiillas en lo que era un intento de desmayo _

_DEANNNNN – sam corrio a socorrer a su hermano al dirigir la Mirada dnd estaba anna ya habia desaparecido_

_Traquilo – castiel mira a sam que esta angustiado con la situacion –_

_ha perdido mucha sangre llevamoslo a un hospital no puedo currar heridas tan graves- castiel tomo el brazo de dean ensangrentado le arranco la manga de la camisa y la amarro a su cintura para evitar que se desangrara mas _

_Sam tomo a dean en sus brazos y con suerte habia un hospital 3 minutos de aquel horrible lugar , entro desesperado corriendo como podia por aquellos pasillos blancos con un dean inconsiente en sus brazos lineas de sangre caian en el piso mientras recorria los pasillos aun con parte de la camisa aprisionando la herida dean seguia sangrando poco pero lo hacia _

_Irumpio en la sala de emergencia como juan por su casa buscando a cualquiera doctor enfermera guardia quien coño fuera que atendiera a su hermano , castiel que le seguia las pisadas a sam idetifico a uno y se lo senalo con el dedo sam corrio hacia el doctor que seria su salvacion o eso el esperaba _

_Por favor mi hermano lo atacaron esta inconsiente ayudelo por favor no quiero perderlo – lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos por la impotencia que sentia ante la situacion de tener a dean inconsiente en sus brazos_

_Tranquilo le vamos a ayudar sigame – el doctor entro al area de cuidados intensivos dnd sam coloco suavemente a dean en la cama para que fuera antendido _

_Okay ahora debes esperar afuera chico nos encargaremos de el – le indico el doctor _

_Sam bajo la cabeza y salio del area de cuidados intensivos encontrandose a castiel en la salida parado como estatua de sal esperando noticias_

_Ya se encargan de el – dijo sam que no podia dejar de Templar de frio y la preocupacion de que podria perder a dean para siempre no ayudaba mucho que digamos_

_Vamos tenemos que hacer el papeleo antes de que sospechen – sam le indico a cass con el dedo que lo siguiera_

_Fueron al area de admisiones para entregar la tarjeta de credito y que pudieran cargar a ella todos los gastos de dean todo funciono sin problema alguno ya sam & dean tenian esto de las tarjetas planchado regresaron a la sala de espera , en cualquier momento podrian saber de dean y su estado de salud_

_La espera era insorportable llevaban 3 horas en una maldita sala de espera mirando a personas llegar e irse , personas que se sentaban al lado de ellos a estornudar o hablar incoherencies como sam no supiera algo en los proximos 15 min hiba a folmar la de san quintin alla dentro haber que coño habian hecho con su hermano_

_Como si un angel lo hubiera escuchado y no castiel que conste salio una enfermera con la Mirada perdida buscando a alguien obviamente _

_Ahh usted – indico la enfermeda doris senalandolo con el dedo_

_Inmediatamente sam y castiel se pusieron de pie _

_Si enfermera – se aventuro sam a hablar primero – como sigue mi hermano_

_No tienen por que preocuparse logramos estabilizar a su hermano ahora esta recibiendo una transfucion de sangre pero todo saldra bien se quedara en observacion esta noche y manana se lo podran llevar a casa estara en el cuarto 669_

_Gracias! – replicaron los 2 al mismo tiempo como si lo hubieran planificado_

_Salieron de la sala de espera buscando el elevador mas cercanos que los llevara al piso 6 llegando alli buscaron el cuarto como almas en pena por todo el piso 6 hasta que atinaron con el, castiel abrio la pueta para encontrarse a dean con una bata de hospital y un suero rojo puesto pero dean aun permanecio en reposo_

_Shh no vayas a hacer ruido sam hay que dejarlo descansar _

_Ok castiel- sam se acerco a su hermano lo miro ya mas aliviado de verlo bien y con vida le paso la mano por el pecho sintiendo su Corazon latir normalmente y por la cara _

_Debes dencasar sam yo lo cuidare no necesito dormir- le indico el angel al ver que sam luchaba contra el sueno _

_Durante la noche todo transcurrio con normalidad en intervalos castiel se sentaba en la cama al lado de dean para mirarlo profundamente y analizarlo _

_Cass cass ayudame cass- susurro dean castiel reacciono de inmediato_

_Shh shh tranquilo dean aqui estoy a tu lado – le indico mientras le pasaba la mano por la frente- descansa bebe pronto estaras mejor _

_Dean hizo un gesto como de alivio como si en realidad lo hubiera escuchado y esas palabras lo hubieran arrullado_

_Te amo castiel – volvio a susurrar dean _

_Alucinacion es una alucinacion penso castiel esta loco el no me ama solo lo dice por lo que es pq esta moribundo y se pone como un bebe sera mejor seguirle la corriente siguio conversando mentalmente el angel_

_Yo tambien te amo bebe – le indico el angel pasando un dedo por los labios del enfermo_

_-COMO TE ATREVES A CONFESAR ALGO SEMEJANTE – castiel mira asustado a la voz que oye en su espalda_

_- shhh habla bajito uriel que es lo que quieres_

_-rompiste las reglas castiel- (indica uriel murmurando)- no solo te enamoras del mortal que tienes a cargo si no que tambien se lo confiesas con descaro era lo que estabamos esperando desde este momento esta condenado a vivir como mortal – y asi uriel desaparecio sin dejar rastro ni explicaciones_

_Castiel se voltio a mirar a dean seguia dormido y al mirar a sam que estaba despatarrado en una silla reclinable tambien seguia dormido, al menos nadie se percato penso el angel pero como voy a sobrevivir ahora sin poderes pero no hizo mucho escandalo pq sabia que era realidad estaba enamorado de dean desde hace tiempo pero nunca nunca lo confesaria_

_Se concentro en mirar a dean nuevamente y empezo a recordar que en el preciso momento en que rescato a dean del infierno en que rompio un sin numero de reglas ya que ningun angel estaba permitido en el infierno fue que se dio cuenta que amaba a dean con todo su Corazon llevaba tantos años siendo su angel de la guarda que su amor habia crecido mientras los años mortales de dean pasaban_

_paso sus manos por su cabello rubio y por detras de las orejas lagrimas bajaban por la cara del angel las primeras desde que era mortal –si supieras dean- susurro castiel –que realmente estoy tan enamorado de ti que no me importa vivir como mortal mientras sea a tu lado-_

_Castiel perdio la nocion del tiempo lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertando por que los rayos del dia le molestaban-desde cuando me quedo dormido- penso el angel ahh claro se contesto mentalmente ahora soy mortal_

_La manana transcurrio bien sam se levanto un poco mas tarde , el turno de enfermeras matutinas le tomaron los signos a dean dandole de alta era libre de irse aunque aun estaba un poco atontado por todos los medicamentos estaria bien , sam se dirigio a buscar el impala lo estaciono frente al hospital con el desespero de que perderia a dean castiel ayudo a dean que aun seguia debil por los medicamentos a montarse en el auto se dirijian a una casa abandonada que bobby tenia preparada para cuando necesitaran unas vacaciones de la caza o esconderse de la policia o cosas parecidas_

_Era un largo camino como de 4 hrs por carretera pero fueron 2 ya que sam hiba a toda velocidad al llegar a la residencia el movil de sam sono bobby le indico que instalara a los chicos y que lo necesitaba para un caso _

_Llegaron a la casa era de dos niveles abajo la cocina sala comedor y arriba las habitaciones y el bano era grande y Hermosa por dentro casi como una mini mansion abandonada aunque habia todo lo que una familia necesitaba _

_Bueno bobby llamo debo salir con el a resolver un caso , castiel por favor cuida muy bien de dean– dijo sam malchandose de la casa_

_Castiel se paro enfrente de la puerta a observar como sam se alejaba en el auto de bobby que lo vino a buscar cass cerro la puerta y miro fijamente a dean que aun se encontraba con la ropa del hospital _

_Sube a banarte dean yo subo a ayudarte con los bendajes ahora- le indico castiel_

_Dean murmurando por lo bajo debido a las malditas vendas que tenia en el estomago subio al bano se quito la ropa y encendio la ducha dejo que el agua mojara todo su cuerpo con el pensamiento de que odiaba los hospitales especialmente las vendas que ahora cass debia retirar pq el era muy cobarde para hacerlo solo_

_Castiel subio al bano se quito la gabardina quedo en camisilla y unos pantalones cortos sin zapatos se metio al bano junto con dean no sin antes darle un vistazo a ese delicioso cuerpo que poseia el cazador_

–_volteate – le ordeno castiel_

_Dean obedecio y quedo de espaldas a castiel quien comenzo a deslizar suavemente de los tirantes que estaban en el estomago del cazador_

_-auch eso duele- se quejaba dean_

_-no seas nena aguante como hombre-dean murmuraba por lo bajo deberia de meterle unas bendas en el culo a ver si no se queja el muy hijo_

_-que dices dean-_

_-Nada cass nada-siguio murmurando por lo bajo_

_Con la excusa de que le retiraba las vendas en ocasiones cass le sentia el firme estomago las tetillas erectas debido a el contacto angelical y le rozaba la polla con los dedos la cual por alguna razon estaba media erecta causando que el angel se empezara a poner duro _

_-Sabes te escuche en el hospital- le dijo el cazador_

_Castiel medito un poco antes de contester pero no recordaba ninguna conversacion con dean – y que te dije no recuerdo-_

_-que me amabas y que estabas dispuesto a ser mortal por mi es cierto eso cass-_

_Se quedo frio por un Segundo tirando del ultimo pedazo de gaza sin delicadesa_

_-Auchh maldito-le replico el cazador_

_Sobandose dean el estomago- dime castiel es cierto que me amas-_

_-Castiel respiro profundo- si dean te amo y no me importa que seas hombre te quiero mucho_

_Dean se voltio aun permanecia de espaldas y lo beso en los labios sin aviso un beso puro y sincero se separo de el solo un momento lo contemplo bien y ya empezaba a empalmarse era la mejor manera a opinion de cass que alguien te puede confesar amor le quito la camisilla y castiel se dejo sin protestas _

_Volvio y lo beso pero esta vez con lujuria le comia la boca como si su vida dependiera de ello sin separarse del beso llevo su mano al pantalon de castiel desabrochandolo por completo dejando que cayera al piso por gravedad _

_Dean comenzaba a masturbarlo por encima de la ropa interior obligo a castiel a voltearse y le bajo la ropa interior dejandola mojada en el piso le dio una nalgada a dean la cual debio haberse escuchado al menos en la mitad de la casa castiel gruno de gusto por eso _

_Dean comenzo a sobar perezosamente la entrada del angel pasando los dedos por encima de ella sin penetrarla aun castiel gemia cada vez mas necesitado de una intromission pero aun no estaba listo y habia que ensenarle a dean como era el sexo angelical cass se voltio se doblo muy lentamente hasta quedar frente al delicioso miembro de dean el cual estaba completamente erecto y a opinion de dean completamente delcioso lo tomo con una mano y lo sacudio y luego empezo a chupar la punta de este hacienda circulos con su lengua en la punta _

_Dean gemia ante cada contacto si seguia castiel en este plan el cazador no tardaria en derramar su masculinidad jalo a castiel del pelo para sacarlo de su pene le dijo _

_-me toca devolverte el favor cass, se lo que le gusta a los pasivos como tu-_

_Dean lo levanto del piso lo beso nuevamente mientras pasaba sus masculinas manos por la delicada espalda del angel asi siguio bajando hasta llegar a las nalgas y lo nalgeo de Nuevo esta vez mas suave un gemido se volvio a escaper del angel_

_-te encanta que te den por lo que veo no angel guardian-_

_Cass solo pudo asentir con la cabeza estaba demasiado envuelto con el olor que desprendia dean y con lo caliente que se veia mojado _

_Dean hacia mas precion con el dedo contra la entrada del angel provocando que este expusiera mas su entrada _

_-dean te necesito dentro por favor –_

_Y el cazador no se hizo esperar sin condon y sin nada dean resbalo pacientemente la polla dentro de la entrada de castiel espero unos momentos en lo que la enraa de cass se acostumbraba a la intromission _

_-muevete dean – logro decir en angel entre gemidos_

_Y asi lo hizo comenzo a embestir poco a poco y segun los quejidos de castiel hiban aumentando asi tambn lo hizo las embestida de dean_

_Le pechiscaba las tetillas al angel para ponerlo cada vez mas caliente cass con la cabeza pegada a los azulejos del baño se encontraba en el cielo al sentir esa maldita bara de dean en su entrada _

_-mm ahhh siii dean sigue dios no pares-_

_Dean embestio con mas fuerza hasta que se corrio dentro del angel y como si estuviera planificado castiel tambien se vino y ahora su leche estaba pegada en los azulejos del baño _

_***********************3 MESES DESPUES****************************************_

Castiel abrio los ojos a un Nuevo dia al mirar a su lado se encontraba el hombre de sus sueños dean Winchester que desde hace 3 meses llevaban la mas Hermosa relacion gay jamas conocida

Castiel se sento en la cama aun podia escuchar las Fuertes respiraciones de dean que permanecia dormido de momento juro que algo se movie dentro se su estomago vamos que estaba un poquito llenito pero no era para sentir cosas extrañas en su estomago sintio un mal estomacal venir penso que era ganas de ir al baño asi que fue se paro frente al lavado y alli vomito el olor del baño de momento le causaba asco

Castiel se lavo los dientes y decidio tomar una ducha aun le estaba extraño que hubiera vomitado el jamas habia vomitado bueno hasta hoy

-Noo puede ser - se penso castiel ahora que recordaba estaba mucho mas gordo tenia antojos y por dios vomito cuando tuve sexo con dean nunca me protégé y olvide completamente que los angeles quedan embarazados de mortales

Tengo que asegurarme antes de decirle a mi Esposito dean pq me mata si son falsas castiel invoco la presentia de uriel y este vino de inmediato

-QUE?- grito uriel

-tengo una preocupacion uriel y necesitos que seas sincere-

-la respuesta es si estas embarazado castiel pero no tienes de que preocuparte no te vamos a abandoner te vamos a dar todo el dinero terrenal que necesites y de ahora en adelante nadie se va a acordar que sam y dean son cazadores ni siquiera los demonios para q puedas vivir una vida normal y tranquila junto a dean-

-gracias hermano sabia que me ayudarias-

-claro castiel despues de todo ese bebe es mitad angel asi que debes protegerlo a toda costa- y asi desaparecio uriel

-ES CIERTO-

-DEAN!- indico solprendido cass –escuchaste-

-cada palabra-

Corrio y abrazo a castiel como no me habias dicho te amo y te amo mas ahora que vamos a tener un bebe tenemos que correr a la tienda mas cercana hay que comprar todo lo necesario para ese bebe

Castiel solo podia sonreir se sentia muy feliz de que dean hubiera tomado tan asi y la cosa no paro alli cuando dean bajo las escaleras abrazo fuertemente a sam y le dijo

-VAS A SER TIO –

Sam con cara de que carajos le pasa a este si ya era suficiente tener que aguantar los gemidos de dean y castiel en las noches de donde coño sacarian un bebe , en ese momento bajo castiel la escalera y sam supo que esa barriga no era de gordura

-No me jodas - fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir sam

Si si seguia dean por toda la habitacion no es emocionante voy a hacer papa

**************************6 MESES DESPUES**********************************

Sam y dean regresaban de compras dean estaba como histerico por la llegada del bebe habia ido a un supercentro donde vendian de todo y literalmente arrazo con el area de bebe y sam ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia compro botellones, pampers, colchas, oso de peluches, talco, jabon de bebe y para colmo se encontro con una maldita empleada que le sigui aonsejando asi que salieron con un compron con el carro hasta el tope de accesorios para bebes

Sam calgaba la ultima bolsa cuando escucho gritos de la parte de arriba

-VA A PASAR SAMMMM VA A PASAR –

Sam corrio escaleras arriba para encontrarse a castiel tirado en el piso completamente desnudo

-que hacemos ahora – pregunto sam

-chicos tranquilos URIELLLLLLLL – grito castiel

-aqui estoy hermano ya es hora- aparecio a la espaldas de sam y dean dandoles un susto enorme

-si es hora- le indico dean con voz de preocupacion

-no hay de que preocuparse dean – le indico uriel al preocupado padre

Uriel se paro alfrente del cuerpo desnudo de castiel y puso su mano en el vientre de este y una luz blanca intense comenzo a salir de las manos de uriel la cual se hizo mas grande hasta que una luz blanca cubrio toda la casa haciendo imposible distinguir algo

Cuando la luz desaparecio se comenzaron a escuchar llantos de bebe y uriel tenia al bebe en sus brazos y se los entrego al orgulloso padre que no podia con la alegria que sentia en estos momentos castiel estaba durmiendo en el piso asi que uriel lo tomo en sus brazos y lo sento en la cama tapandole su cuerpo desnudo con una sabana para que descansara

-chicos no deben preocuparse por nada – les entrego una tarjeta de credito que tenia el dibujo de un angel con el logo de visa

-ahora nadie recordara que ustedes son cazadores ni nada por el estilo podran llevar la vida normal que tanto quisieron el dinero jamas les hara falta mientras tengan esa tarjeta recuerden que deben proteger al pequeno a toda costa- y con esas ultimas palabras el angel desaparecio

Luego de que castiel se recupero del parto decidieron llamar al bebe Misha Winchester el bebe era precioso blanquito con la Mirada azul profunda de castiel y el pelo rubio de dean al pasar de los años fue tomando la actitud de dean ya que este le dedicaba muchas horas a contarle historia de cuando se dedicaban al negocio familiar

Aunque castiel no le gustaba que lo hiciera pero ya se dio a la idea misha los amaba a los tres y le encanta pasar mucho tiempo con su tio sam el cual lo llevaba a pescar al rio y a jugar pelota al parque

Se puede decir que los hermanos vivieron el resto de su vida feliz dean y castiel con su hijo misha y mas tarde sam se descubrio bisexual y conocio a gabriel del cual se enamoro perdidamente y los 4 en aquella casita que bobby les habia dejado fueron muy felices

FIN!


End file.
